danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
איסקיה
thumb|300px|ימין|Vista dell'isola d'Ischia da Procida (Punta Solchiaro) - foto di Romina e it:utente:Retaggio האי איסקיה שוכן בים הטירני (חלקו של הים התיכון ליד חופי איטליה המערביים) בחלק המרכזי של מפרץ נאפולי. לידו שני איים נוספים Vivara Procida , הכלולים בקבוצת האיים: isole flegree מספר תושביה נאמד ב-62.027 והיא האי השלישי בגודלו באיטליה מבחינת גודל האוכלוסיה לאחר: סיציליה ו-סרדיניה. (מתוך הויקיפדיה האיטלקית) (רשמי ביקור אוקטובר 2010) איסקיה פורטו היא המרכז החשוב ביותר באי. בחרתי בצילומי נוף ורחובות , בהפגנת תלמידים נגד מדיניות הממשלה ובצילומים של בית המלון שלנו. בכל האי מספר התושבים הקבועים אינו עולה על 40.000 שמתגוררים ב6 כפרים או עיירות קטנטנות. עוד כ-20.000 רשומים כתושבים אבל רק מחזיקים שם בוילות ומבקרים בהן רק מתי שמתחשק להן. מספר התיירים הוא עצום. 300 בתי מלון בכל הרמות (ויתר מ-100 כנסיות) – לא הצלחתי לקבל נתון רשמי אבל מדובר על מאות אלפים רבות. מרביתם איטלקים שבאים לפחות לשבוע בגלל המים הטארמלים, הטיפולים הרפואיים שניתנים בתמיכת קופות החולים והאוכל הטוב, אבל יש גם אלפי משוגעים לאיטליה שמגיעים מאנגליה, גרמניה ועוד. לא מצאנו אפילו ישראלי אחד. הנוף מדהים, התושבים מקבלים פני התיירים באדיבות לא רגילה. ידיעת שפות זרות לא משהו אבל בבתי מלון, במסעדות ובחנויות הגדולות ועם הצעירים מסתדרים טוב מאוד - בשפת סימנים וחיוכים מסתדרים עם כולם. האי קאפרי השכן יותר יוקרתי ויותר ויקר. איסקיה היא יותר פשוטה ועממית, יותר איטליה מקורית. המרחצאות החמים של האי (מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית - תרגום אוטומטי להלן) המים התרמיים של Ischia ידועים בשימוש מאז ימי קדם. כבר מימי המושבות הראשונות של Euboici (המאה השמינית לפני הספירה), שרידים ארכאולוגיים רבים שנמצאו באתר של Pithecusa ומצויים במוזיאון הארכיאולוגי בווילה שב:Lacco Ameno לפיהן קיימת הערכה כי כבר היה שימוש במי המעיינות החמים של האי. היוונים השתמשו במים התרמיים בפועל על מנת לחזק את הרוח ואת הגוף, כתרופה לריפוי פצעים לאחר תופעות של המלחמה (בעידן טרום אנטיביוטיקה!) יוחס כי זרמי המים עלו מן האדמה בעזרת עם כוחות על טבעיים, ולא במקרה באתר הנופש כל ספא נמצאו המקדשים המוקדש אלוהויות כגון אפולו בדלפי. סטרבו, ההיסטוריון היווני הגיאוגרף, מזכיר ביצירה המונומנטלית שלו את האי הגיאוגרפי של Ischia ואת מעלותיו של מעיינות חמים שלה (Geograph. ליב. V). אם היוונים היו האנשים הראשונים לדעת את הסמכויות של המים התרמיים, הרומאים שיבח כאמצעי הרפיה, טיפול באמצעות יצירה של הציבור Thermae בטוח ורווחי ואת מקורות רבים של האי (כפי שמוצג על ידי טבליות ווטיו למצוא בכתובת מקור Nitrodi Barano של Ischia, שבו עמד מקדש המוקדש אפולו ואת Nitrodi נימפות, שומרי המים) ללא התנחלויות מפואר; למעשה לא נמצא שימוש במרחצאות בימי הביניים, כפי שהיה ברומא מרכזים אחרים של תרמית "עתיקים, חורבות מלכותי של חמי סביר התפרצויות וולקניות, רעידות אדמה, אשר לעתים קרובות יש מזועזע באלימות הצוקים. ירידת כוחה של רומא בד בבד עם נטישת השימוש רחצה אפילו Ischia: תנופה מכרעת כדי הרנסאנס המודרני תרופה תרמית ניתנה על ידי יוליוס Iasolino, רופא מ קלבריה, פרופסור באוניברסיטה של נאפולי, אשר בסוף 1500, נמשך על ידי האקלים געשיות משנית (fumaroles ומעיינות חמים), במימוש הפוטנציאל הטיפולי של תרמית בינוני , ביצע מפקד יסודית של מקורות של האי (בפעם הראשונה את העושר הגיאולוגי הידרו של האי), זיהינו את הרכב המים והוא עשה תצפיות מפורטות על ההשפעות שלהם על מחלות כמה נגועים דורו (בתיאור מקור של קסטיליונה, אחד המפורסמים ביותר של הזמן, Iasolino מבטא את התלהבותו המים התרמיים: "אנו רואים בכל פעולות היום מעלותיו של מים זה כל כך יפה ונפלא שאתה באמת צריך להאמין השמים צריכה להינתן על ידי הגברים של בריאות "). עם פרסום המסה "דה תרופות טבעיות שנמצאות באי Pithecusa; היום Ischia אותו אמר" Iasolino משוחררים מן המים התרמיים של הילה Ischia קסום שעד אז היה מושפע שימוש. אחרי חוויות של Iasolino במאה השבע עשרה המוקדמות, ואילו תרופות רבות התקבלו עם השימוש אמבטיות טיפולים Ischia, יקר למדי, יכול להרשות לעצמו רק משפחות אצולה עשירה, קבוצה של אצילים נדבנים נפוליטנית בנה ב Casamicciola "פיו מונטה דלה Misericordia", "ספא (בפעם) הגדול ביותר באירופה", כדי לאפשר גם למי היו הזדמנויות כלכליות נאותה ליהנות תכונות תרפויטיות של המקומיים המעיינות החמים. מאז אמצע המאה השבע עשרה נבנו ליד המפעלים המפורסמים ביותר אירוח חם מעיינות רבים שהפכו את האי איסקיה Ischia למוקד תשומת לב בינלאומית, הנודע להישאר במקומם כדי לטפל במחלות של הגוף, ולא רק תווים המכונה ג 'וזפה גריבלדי אחרי הקרב של אספרומונטה Aspromonte, הרוזן קמילו בנסו די קאבור, ארטורו טוסקניני. מאז שנות השישים, בזכות אנג Rizzoli, האי Ischia ומימיו פתוחים לתיירות המונית פעילות מדעית אינטנסיבית. הגנים הבוטניים באיסקיה ראו ערך מורחב: הגנים הבוטניים של איסקיה thumb|350px|ימין|alcune orchidee nella serra dei Giardini La Mortella Autrice foto: Chiara Trani באי גנים בוטניים פרטיים, הכוללים צמחים הגדלים בהצלחה באקלים של האי. טיפוחם נעשה בצורה מעולה והם מהווים אטרציה לנופשים הבאים לאי. על אחד הגנים מתוך אתר הגן (באנגלית) "La Mortella" is the wonderful garden, open to the public, that Susana Walton, wife of the late British composer Sir William Walton, has created on the island of Ischia, in the Bay of Naples. The garden hosts a collection of plants coming from different parts of the world, such as tree ferns, from Australia and New Zealand, Proteas and Aloes from South Africa, Yuccas and Agaves from Mexico, and also Magnolias, Camellias, Bahuinias, Palm trees, Cycads, to name but a few. .... In the Neapolitan dialect “Mortella” is the name of the “divine” or Mediterranean .... During the year there are three different concert seasons: in Spring and in Autumn the chamber music recitals are held on Saturdays and Sundays in the indoor Recital Hall; in Summer the Festival of Youth Orchestras with symphony concerts held every Thursday evening in the Greek Theatre. .... המקור ראו גם * Area naturale marina protetta Regno di Nettuno thumb|ימין|300px|Vista dell'isola di Vivara da Punta (מהויקפדיה האיטלקית - תרגום אוטומטי להלן) L'area è stata divisa in quattro zone di salvaguardia, In tutte le zone non sono consentite attività che possono creare turbamento delle specie vegetali e animali, tra cui (salvo quanto stabilito nel Regolamento2) la balneazione, la navigazione, l'ancoraggio, l'ormeggio, l'utilizzo di moto d'acqua, lo sci nautico. È inoltre vietata qualunque attività di cattura, raccolta e danneggiamento di esemplari delle specie animali e vegetali, così come di reperti archeologici e di formazioni geologiche; ancora, l'immissione di qualsiasi sostanza tossica o inquinante, la discarica di rifiuti solidi o liquidi, l'acquacoltura, l'uso di fuochi all'aperto. השטח היה מחולק לארבעה אזורי הגנה פעילויות, אזורי כל אסור שעלול ליצור הפרעות של מיני צמחים ובעלי חיים, כולל (למעט כאמור בתקנות 2), הפלגה, שחייה, L' עיגון, קשירה, השימוש של אופנועי ים, סקי מים. בנוסף, כל פעילות אסורה כדי ללכוד, איסוף נזק של דגימות של מיני צמחים ובעלי חיים, וכן תצורות גאולוגיות וארכיאולוגיים, שוב, את שחרורם של כל חומר רעיל או סילוק פסולת מזהם, מוצק או נוזלי, 'מדגה, השימוש שריפות פתוח Serrara (capoluogo) e Fontana תרגום מאתר העיר בעיר יש שני כפרים, Serrara (העיר), ו פונטנה, הבנןיים במורדות הר Epomeo כ 400 מטר מעל פני הים עם המשק החקלאי בלבד. אלה מתווספים לכפר דייגים קטן למרגלות הר Sant'Angelo ואת חרטום eponymous מקושרים על ידי מצר. Sant'Angelo אשר בין האי היפה והמרתק ביותר, הפכה למרכז התיירות של קדמה, באופן כמעט בלעדי. שמות מקום לציין את נוכחותו של אדם מאז הפרהיסטורית, הוא גם תימוכין ממצאים ארכיאולוגיים, החל מתקופת הברזל ועד Grecia Magna, בתקופה ההלניסטית להגיע בימי הביניים וזה חוזר בימי הביניים על שם פונטנה, בשל נוכחותם של מקור מים בשפע, סביב הבית שבו היה לעלות. מקור כי יש במחצבה ו Pallarito שנהרס סוחף לפני 200 שנה. שם היא האחרונות יותר ולא Serrara פירושו "ההררי." נראה להגדיר באופן רשמי את הכפר עם ייסודה של הקהילה בשנת 1641. העיירה מציעה הרבה דברים מעניינים לראות, כמו בכפר פונטנה, הכנסייה הקהילתית של סנט מריה הקדושה, נבנה בשנת 1374, ש ' הכנסייה של ס 'אנג' לו מיכאל, על הר Epomeo או הפרושים של סנט ניקולס עם הכנסייה, הן ננעצו גרין טוף לפני 1459. אבל לא רק בניינים אלה שנחפרו בסלע, למעשה, מפוזרים "ברחבי העיר הן של תכונות ומבנים מיוחדים המשמשים למגורים וכן מרתפים חצובים בסלע הזה, זה בגלל הטוף יש את היכולת לשמור על טמפרטורה נוחה הן בתקופת בחורף מאשר בקיץ ומתאים במיוחד לייצור יינות לאחסון. Sant'AngeloSu אי מול כפר הדייגים, המקושרים אליו על ידי מצר חולי, נמצא מנזר מימי הביניים. על יסודותיו נבנה מכן מגדל תצפית, מגדל של סנט אנג 'לו. המגדל היה ארטילריה חזקה שאיפשרה לו להגן על כל קו החוף הסמוכים. המגדל כי הותקף בשנת 1809 על ידי צי אנגלו סיציליאני ואחרי הפצצה שנמשכה חמישה ימים, שצנחה לירות ב tinderbox. שרידי קירות המגדל כי עדיין נראים היום, המגדל לא נבנה מחדש. גורלה של הכפר היא לא רק בשל המיקום הגיאוגרפי ואת המים התרמיים, לרבות היעדר כבישים מתאימים לכלי רכב שהופכות אותו לבחירה המועדפת עבור אמנים רבים. תמונות צילם: שאול בן-תורה אוקטובר 2010 P1080521.JPG P1080524.JPG P1080522.JPG P1080619.JPG P1080523.JPG P1080621.JPG קישורים חיצוניים * ,תמונות מהאי - גנים בוטניים ועוד - ויקישיתוף הויקיפדיה העברית - ערך דל מאוד * הויקיפדיה האנגלית קטגוריה:קמפניה